His Resentful Dark Sin
by Victoria Nike
Summary: On the Eve of November 18th, Pharaoh's birthday, I want to make a toast for Lady Wyvern whose birthday is today. It's time to celebrate the wonderful beginning of her new year of life! May you achieve all your goals and your dreams come true! This "sin" is a little present for you. Thanks for your friendship!


**His Resentful Dark Sin**

It was a dark and humid yet fetid spot near the Second Prison where Cerberus cozily lounged while its three pair of eyes watched carefully for a prey. Indifferent to such stinky surrounding, he was sitting on a fallen column. With a pout, he tried to play but his fingers clumsily caressed the strings. He shook his head in disbelief. It seemed that the divine inspiration had left him. With a groan, he stopped and sighed.

Why did he feel like that? The resentment embittered him, corrupting his soul and killing his musical creativity. As time went by, he felt a mounting anxiety, a sense of loss and doom.

_Nonsense! I'm the best one! He'll summon me back soon!_

With a sigh, he closed his eyes as he recollected the slivers of memories of the last hours; those memories tore his heart.

It had been just another audience given by his Lord sitting behind that thick curtain. This time, Hades was surrounded by his guardian Pandora and had the three mighty Kyotos knelt at the foot of the stairs. So there was nothing to fear of the newcomer.

The visitor who dared to come to the Underworld had made Hades a stupid request: to allow a dead person to come back to the Earth among the living. This was another helpless attempt to change the natural course of things. It was just the result of a deep mourning and the lack of strength to overcome the loss.

_Pitiful weakling!_

The first time he saw him, he was impressed by his will of achieving his damned goal. It was unusual that a Saint got through the Hell's gates without being stopped and killed by the Specters guarding them. It was said this warrior was extraordinary, a strong and fine one.

Sitting on the hassock at audience hall, Pharaoh watched the visitor with contempt as he softly caressed the strings of his instrument. He put more attention when the Saint asked the Lord of the Underworld the delivery of his beloved Eurydice, who was killed by a viper which bit her. With a bitter laugh, Pandora mockingly asked what he would give in exchange of such favour. Meanwhile Rhadamanthys got prepared for attacking the Saint and his fellow judges just exchanged amused looks.

With such mournful yet sweet expression, the Silver Saint Lyra Orphee replied. – I would play for Lord Hades. If he's pleased with my music, I would ask him to allow my dear Eurydice to return with me to the world of the living.

On his cushioned stool, Pharaoh watched the Silver Saint with a grin. In fact, he was Hades' favourite musician who was in charge of amusing his Lord in the endless dark hours of the Underworld.

_He's no match! He'll be doomed!_

After facing her god, Pandora raised her trident and answered. – If you are able to please our Lord Hades, he might grant you what you deserve.

Taking his silver lyre, Orphee began to play and the music was so sweet and sad, that they felt their hearts softened. A couple of crystal tears fell down Pandora's pale cheeks as Aiacos and Minos tried to refrain from sighing. Behind the curtain, there was a soft movement and the deity heaved a sigh. With satisfaction, Pharaoh confirmed that the stern Rhadamanthys remained unmoved, not overcome by the magic of the warrior's music.

The Silver Saint continued playing for hours while Hades enjoyed this private concert. The Lord of the Underworld was touched. His soul was cherished with the views of the beauty of love and life, the ones mankind had lost by hatred and selfishness from his point of view. The god dreamed of his idyllic world after his final victory, when the Holy War was ended and he was the triumphant one.

At the end, the Lord of the Underworld whispered to Pandora. Afterwards, he made a sign to Pharaoh to leave his hassock and asked Orphee to have a sit there. Trying to show a calm yet indifferent face, the Sphinx Specter moved out the cushioned stool and stood up behind the Saint.

Clearing her throat, Pandora announced. – Hades, the mighty Lord of the Underworld, is a merciful and generous god. After listening to your music, he was moved by the quality of it. So he has decided to allow you to bring Eurydice back from the dead. But you should not look at her neither check on her until you leave this realm and you're on the surface of the Earth. If you didn't follow this command, she'll be brought back again forever to lounge among the dead.

Orphee humbly bowed and answered. – I deeply thank Lord Hades for his generosity. I promise to comply, too.

After the concert was finished, Aiacos was sent to make the arrangements of Eurydice's delivery while Minos and Rhadamanthys went back to their duties at Court. While the Griffon sent a farewell sadistic smile, the Wyvern sternly looked at the Saint.

- I expect no more Sanctuary rats would dare to crawl here because of romantic woes. – The blond judge disdainfully said as he walked towards Caina.

While he was waiting for his beloved one, Orphee willingly kept playing to Hades while Pharaoh enviously watched him. If the music he played before was loaded with sadness and mourning, now his tune was sweeter and happier in anticipation of the meeting with his Eurydice. Listening to it, Pharaoh felt an increasing resentment which was only relieved by the certainty that the Saint would leave the Underworld pretty soon. It would have been a nightmare if that lyre player stayed in Hades' realm. Although he was sure of his musical skills and the love of his god, the Sphinx was jealous of the attention gotten by the Lyra Saint.

_You should leave us soon! _

Not wanting to witness the meeting of the lovers, Pharaoh decided to go back to his duties at the Second Prison. When he was walking outside Giudecca, a hand firmly grabbed his arm and he faced the one who dared to touch him in such way.

- Come with me. – Pandora said with hushed tones.

Following the guardian of Hades' soul and commander of the Underworld troops through the dark corridors, Pharaoh smiled. If she was planning a romantic rendezvous with him, he would be pleased to serve her. In fact, he was a very lucky Specter… although he risked the wrath of one of her hopelessly devoted suitors, the powerful Wyvern. However, he would not reject her request for a sweet or even wilder moment together.

With a swift movement, she opened a door and they got in. It was dark and Pharaoh smiled in anticipation. Although this girl looked more prudish than her previous reincarnation, she was a fine woman so it would be a delight to spend an hour with her.

- I need your help, Pharaoh. – The regal Pandora dryly said.

Pharaoh nodded while he knelt in front of her, a perfect image of a submissive servant. She liked to command so he would let her have her ways. Whatever it came from this meeting, he would try to get the best. After all, he already knew he was a ladies man.

Pandora sighed and coldly talked to him. – Our Lord Hades allowed Lyra Orphee to take this wretched Eurydice back from the dead. But it would be dangerous for us, especially before the beginning of the Holy War. So he must stay here. Do you understand, Sphinx?

The Specter felt the bitterness increasing in his chest. – Yes, Lady Pandora.

- Well, take this mirror. You would hide in the cave before they can get to the exit. When you see them coming, you must rise up your cosmo and hit the mirror. This diversion would make them think they are on the surface so he'll turn to see her and…!

After saying so, she hideously laughed.

Pharaoh was full of resentment. Instead of getting hugs and kisses from the dark robbed enchantress, he just got a damned mission in which he must succeed: he should keep that miserable Orphee in the Underworld. He stared at her with hatred. In fact, all had gone wrong.

Pandora looked at him with distaste. – What are you looking at, Specter? Go out and do what I ordered you! Now!

He bowed and before he left, she commanded him. – Don't forget to feed and clean Cerberus. And keep it chained! I don't want to have this smelly beast roaming Giudecca!

The Sphinx nodded while clenching his fists.

_Damned little bitch! You should take care of him!_

Then the girl coldly gave him the last order. – Tell Rhadamanthys to come here. I need to discuss something with him.

Holding the mirror, Pharaoh walked away. He had a difficult choice: if he wanted to please his Lord, he must do as Pandora told him. But if he wanted to look after his interests, he should try to help Orphee to get away with Eurydice as soon as possible. Both options filled him with resentment and anger. But he must take a decision soon.

Meanwhile, Orphee walked in front of a veiled woman towards the surface. In spite of the gloomy dark surroundings, his heart was full of happiness, love and hope.

- Come on, Eurydice! – He happily told her without turning his back. – It's the last time you see this hideous place. We'll be together under the sun pretty soon!

In spite of not seeing her, he was able to clearly understand her feelings and thoughts now. The beautiful and young Eurydice would be freed soon. He trembled a little but kept walking towards the exit of the Underworld.

Pharaoh flew towards them without being noticed. If he could make a choice, he would prefer to kill the insolent Saint and take his head as a humble present to his Dark Lord. However, it was out of question. He walked through the slimy path and hid himself behind a rocky mount. Listening carefully, there were steps swiftly approaching him and Orphee's pleasant voice sounded like a sweet tune. He felt anger increasing in his chest. All in all, he just had two options and must choose wisely.

- Orphee, I'm feeling tired now. I don't think I'd go further. I might never leave this place... – A tired Eurydice spoke to her beloved warrior.

- My love, you'll be out of this soon. We have a second chance to be together. I had conquered death. We'll be approaching the exit soon. – The Lyra Saint hopefully answered. - There is some light ahead.

Hades' former favourite musician grinned and made his decision. Rising his cosmo, he hit the shining surface of Pandora's mirror and a bright light was reflected on the dark cave which such intensity as the sun rays. The diversion was made to doom the Silver Saint and his lover.

Watching the beam of light showering on the surroundings, Orphee was exultant. With longing eyes and his heart full of love, he turned to Eurydice.

- My dear, we are on the Earth now. We are free! – The warrior said, getting closer to the female form that was walking behind him.

A horrible scream came out the girl's throat while her body began to transform into stone. As the shadows came down, Orphee realized that they were still on the depths of the cave, not at the exit of the Underworld. Whatever he saw, it wasn't the sun shining on them: it was a beam of Hell! He had mistaken it. It was a damned light which doomed Eurydice to be in the realm of the dead.

_NO! I've been mistaken! We're still in Hell!  
><em>

Falling on his knees, he screamed aloud while she was transformed into a rocky mound, her beautiful pale body devoured by the darkness of Hell. From the young girl, only her beautiful head remain with her mourning bright eyes.

- Leave me, Orphee! – She told him. – You must live for me on the Earth. Leave this realm of death!

The Silver Saint cried aloud. – Forgive me, my love! I would stay with you forever, Eurydice. I would never leave you alone. We were together in live so we'll be together in the afterlife, too.

Not used to a romantic display neither moved by the expressions of sorrow and grief, Pharaoh shrugged and left the scene. The Egyptian didn't care of Orphee or Eurydice, their suffering was not important for him. Being a Specter, he was cruel, cold and aloof, not used to have feelings towards his fellows. Being a musician, he was a conceited one, used to be admired and respected by gods and warriors in the Underworld.

The Sphinx expected to have chosen wisely and done the best for his Lord and in his behalf. First, his deed was Pandora's order, not what he really wanted to do. If Hades made an inquiry, it would not be his fault. In fact, he might have preferred to let them go far away from his Lord so no one would threaten him and take his place as Hades' first and favourite musician. Second, he enjoyed watching Orphee's suffering as a definitive defeat of the enemy, a Silver Saint. Whatever he could do to help his Lord to win the Holy War, he would gladly carry out. Third, Pharaoh was sure that he would defeat the Lyra Saint in case of a musical contest because his performance was exquisite and perfect. In fact, he was better than Pandora and she acknowledged him as the first musician of the Underworld. After Hades got stuffed of Orphee's sorrowful tunes, he would gladly ask the Egyptian to perform for him. Fourth, being a dutiful and loyal Specter, he would be rewarded for his good job. So he proudly walked to Giudecca to deliver the news to Pandora.

When he arrived to Giudecca, Zelos told him to wait before her music room. Pharaoh walked up and down the dark corridor while the heavy doors were closed. Behind them, he listened to muffled voices and the sound of her harp.

A few hours later, the Sphinx Specter was let inside the room. Knelt before Pandora, he told her what had happened in a very colourful way.

- Good job, Sphinx. – She coldly replied. – Now, go to the Second Prison and take care of Cerberus.

So she didn't offer any reward for his fine job. With a mocking smile, she dismissed him and began to play the harp. Actually, Pandora was able to make his life miserable. He couldn't stop the bitterness filling his soul, sterilizing his creativity and destroying his happiness. All in all, it was a dark cold yet pungent resentment overcoming him. However, Pharaoh felt that something was missing. He numbly walked towards the Second Prison.

To his astonishment, he found out the breaking news: former Silver Saint Orphee would stay in the Underworld as a musician because he had committed himself to play for Hades every 13th day. So Pharaoh was not Hades' only and favourite musician. That was the reason why Pandora didn't care for him and he was neglected by his Lord. He was doomed, too.

When his deity and his sister put their attention on Orphee, the Sphinx was deprived of his place and main motivation in the Underworld. Now, he only longed for revenge. Sitting on a fallen pillar of the Second Prison and watching Cerberus shit on the marble, Pharaoh groaned in desperation. With his soft lips pursed and his smooth tanned face looking somber, he was a living dark statue of resentment. The Specter was forced to live with it until time came to settle old scores. He just needed to be patient and wait for the perfect timing.

However, it was easier to say but harder to do.


End file.
